


let's try again.

by seungkwansushi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwansushi/pseuds/seungkwansushi
Summary: Jeonghan has always called Kristine whenever he needed her, and she goes to him no matter what situation she's in. But until when will she be there for him?
Kudos: 1





	let's try again.

**Author's Note:**

> \- all of this happened in one night lang hehe  
> \- 90% dialogues

"Tine, pwede mo ba akong samahan sa family dinner namin? Miss ka na daw ni Mama." Jeonghan texted Kristine. Kristine wanted to say no, but that's Jeonghan. Of course, she'd say yes. 

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at 7pm." 

He picked up Kristine at work and went to the dinner with Jeonghan's family. Kristine knew his family, and they knew her as well. The dinner was going well, when Jeonghan's mother asked Kristine.

"Tine, ilang taon na kayong bestfriends ng Jeonghan ko. Wala ba siyang pagasa sayo?" Kristine was obviously taken aback by the question.

"Ay tita, priority ko po muna work ko ngayon. And bestfriends lang po talaga kami niyan. Okay na po yun sakin."

After two hours, the dinner was finished. Jeonghan offered to take Kristine home, but she asked him if they could walk around their place for a while. And to break the silence that has been surrounding them, Jeonghan spoke.

"About pala dun sa tanong ni Mama, sorry. Hindi niya kasi alam na bestfriends lang tayo. Minsan kasi we don't act like we are eh. Pero, question lang. Wag kang maooffend. Gusto mo totohanin natin yun?"

"Ha? Totohanin ang alin?"

"Ligawan kita ganon. Kailangan kita eh. These past few weeks were exhausting, ikaw nalang nakakapagpasaya sa akin you're my sweetest escape."

"Ayun na nga eh, ako escape mo. So kapag okay ka na, di mo na ako pupuntahan? Ako lang makakapagpasaya sayo? Bakit? Pinasaya mo ba ako?"

"Kristine? Ikaw ba yan? What are you saying? Hindi mo man lang ba nararamdaman yung mga advances ko sayo? Wag mo namang sabihin sakin na hindi mo naramdaman kahit isa dun" Jeonghan couldn't understand what's happening between the two of them at that moment.

“Sorry Jeonghan, naramdaman ko naman yun eh." Kristine was very tired of Jeonghan, and that night was the last straw. She wanted to be free. She was tired of Jeonghan using her, calling her when he only needed her and she wanted to end whatever they had.

" _You want me to be honest with you? You were someone I loved. Past tense. I loved you before. You were my world before. Before. Were. Dati. Nakaraan. Lumipas na. Tapos na. Dumaan na. Noon. Noon lang kita minahal._ "

"Wait, dati? So ngayon hindi na?"

“Di pa ba malinaw yun, Jeonghan? Ilang synonyms and translations na yung sinabi ko hindi mo naintindihan?"

“eh bakit hinahayaan mo parin akong tumakbo sayo kapag kailangan kita?"

“Alam mo Jeonghan, hindi ko alam kung tanga ka ba o bobo. Malamang! Kinailangan mo ako eh. Diba nangako tayo dati? Na kapag may kailangan man o hindi, dapat laging nandyan? Kasi pag sinabi mo sa tao na nandyan ka kapag kailangan ka, pinaninindigan yun Jeonghan. Di yun one sided. Wag ka namang selfish." she took a deep breath, she had a lot in her plate during that time.

"Kasi para sakin, sapat na yung kaibigan nalang kita. Nakikita ko kung paano mo saktan yung ibang mga _minahal_ mo dati. Inaalagaan mo sa una, tapos biglang iiwan mo? Alam mo napakagago mo, hindi ko tinolerate yun, nag away pa nga tayo mismo kasi nagagalit ako sa ginagawa mo, hindi mo man lang naisip na may bestfriend kang babae. Hindi ka ba magagalit kapag ginanon ako ng magiging boyfriend ko? Siguro naman magagalit ka rin. Matagal na kitang gustong paalisin sa buhay ko pero hinayaan lang kita magstay kasi bestfriend kita eh. May tiwala ako sayo kasi umaasa akong magbabago ka eh. Jeonghan nagtiwala ako sayo. _Nag_. Past tense."

"Pero minsan nakakasawa eh. Ganun na lang ba tayo lagi? One day, itetext mo ako kasi sasabihin mo kailangan mo ako, malungkot ka, wala kang kasama, wala kang kainuman, wala kang kasama mag mall, wala kang kasama mamili ng briefs mo sa cubao, wala kang kasama mamili ng regalo mo sa mama mo, sa papa mo, sa mga kapatid mo, sa mga naging jowa mo. Okay lang naman sakin na samahan ka mamili pero hindi kailangan na lagi. May trabaho ako, Jeonghan. I don't have as much free time like you. To be honest di ko alam bat nagbibigay ka pa sa mga naging jowa mo, iiwan mo rin naman sila. Oh asan na yung mga ‘kaibigan’ mo na mas pinili mo kesa sakin? Yung mga dahilan kung bakit naiiwan ako sa hangin? Yung mga dahilan kung bakit tayo naging ganito? Jeonghan nagkakaroon din naman ako ng mga araw na malungkot ako. Kinailangan din kita. Pero anong sabi mo sakin? ‘I’m sorry nasa inuman kasi ako ngayon, and I’m kinda tipsy. I can’t leave them now. I volunteered to pay kasi.' Pero nung niyaya kita sa labas wala kang dalang wallet? Sabi mo naiwan mo sa parking? Sabi mo nasa ibang mall nakapark kotse mo tapos bumaba lang tayo ng isang floor, Han. Isang floor lang simula sa kinainan natin nandun yung kotse mo. Tangina naman, Han eh. Mas nauna mo akong naging kaibigan kesa sakanila, Jeonghan. Mas may pinagsamahan tayo kaysa sakanila. Ganun ba yun? Alam mo Han okay lang naman sakin kung makipagkaibigan ka sa iba, kung makalimutan mo ako sandali, pero sana naman. Be sensitive naman. Di porket hinahayaan lang kita, aabusuhin mo."

She was _that_ tired. 

"I don’t need a high-maintenance friendship, Jeonghan. Hindi ako yung tipo ng tao na kailangan i-assure na nandyan ka lagi. Alam mo dapat yan eh. Ilang taon na tayong bestfriends? 6? 6 years? Going 7. Dapat naiintindihan na natin yung isa’t-isa tipong kahit bumahing ka lang alam mo na. Pero ang problema sayo, Jeonghan, sa atin, magpaparamdam ka lang kung kalian mo gusto. Magpaparamdam ka lang pag ikaw na yung nasasaktan, pag ikaw na yung napapagod. You never asked me about my day, you never asked me kung kamusta ako. You never asked me to go out without your friends. Yayayain mo ako lumabas pero kailangan kasama natin yung mga kaibigan mo. Jeonghan. Please. Kinaya naman natin na dalawa lang tayo dati, hindi kailangan sumama yang mga yan."

"Sumbatan na ba tayo ngayon, Kristine? Yun ba gusto mong mangyari? Kristine, I’m sorry."

"Anong sumbat? May maisusumbat ka sakin? Wait no, Jeonghan. Let me finish. There might be things na I won’t be able to say kasi you’re trying to stop me from explaining. I’ll give you your time to explain. I will listen to you if you listen to me. Can we atleast agree on that?"

"Okay, go on." Jeonghan just gave up and let her be. He can't win over her, and this was the first time Kristine said these things, so he listened to her.

"Pero alam mo kung ano yung pinakamasakit sa lahat Jeonghan? Ngayon ko lang to sasabihin sayo kasi binaon ko na to matagal na. Pero nakapagdecide naman na ako so sasabihin ko na." she breathed so she could calm down because she was so close to crying. She didn’t want Jeonghan to see her being weak. Being weak for him to be exact.

Jeonghan didn’t know what to feel when he heard her say ‘nakapagdecide naman na’.

"Yung araw na niyaya mo akong lumabas kahit may trabaho ako. Pinag-absent mo ako nun sa trabaho Jeonghan. Nawalan ako ng isang araw na sweldo para lang samahan ka lunch niyong magkakaibigan. Hindi mo naman akong kailangan isama nun. Kaya mo naman mag isa. Kayang kaya mo nga akong iwan para sakanila, pero nung araw na yun kinailangan mo ako. Kinailangan mo ako Jeonghan akala ko napakaurgent kaya pumayag ako. Tapos pagdating natin dun, dun ko lang naintindihan kung bakit kinailangan mo ako dun. Lahat ng kasama mo dun sa lunch na yun may kasamang jowa. Tapos nung pinapakilala na nila Joshua yung mga girlfriend nila, nakangiti ka lang. Para bang inaabangan mo yung turn mo na ipakilala mo ako. Jeonghan. Oh my God. Pinakilala mo ako sakanila bilang girlfriend mo. Hindi mo man lang ako sinabihan na gagawin mo yun. Bigla bigla ka nalang gagawa ng decision ng ganun, walang pasabi? Really?"

"Sorry, hindi ko sinasadya. Sorry hindi kita nasabihan. Alam kong kahit ilang beses akong magsorry sayo hindi mo ako mapapatawad for that. I'm so-"

"But you know why that hurts so much?" she didn't even bother to listen to Jeonghan's words.

"Kasi hinayaan lang kita. Hinayaan na naman kita na gawin mo yung kailangan mong gawin. Alam ko naman kung bakit mo yun ginawa, you’re protecting that precious pride of yours. You're known as the best chick-magnet among your friends, and they're gonna make fun of you if you don't have a girlfiend with you. Inintindi kita. Pero pagkahatid mo sakin pauwi? Tinanong kita diba? Ano yung tinanong ko sayo? I'm sure you know this kasi I didn't talk to you for a week or two."

"Kung ano yung ginawa ko, at kung ano ba tayo." Jeonghan closed his eyes and he was starting to tear up. He looked at Kristine straight into her eyes with full of regrets because he knew exactly what he answered that day.

"Tapos sabi mo, wala. Bestfriends. Okay. Another episode of you using me, Jeonghan. You probably don’t know, but days prior to that, aamin na dapat ako sayo. Mahal na kita nun, Jeonghan eh. Kaso wala. Ginamit mo ako. Laruan ba ko? Pag pinagsasawaan, tinatago. Pag hindi kailangan, nilalagay sa lalagyan. Masaya ka ba dyan sa ginagawa mo Han? Kasi sana masaya ka."

"Sorry hindi ko naisip yun. Sorry hindi ko naisip na nahihirapan ka pala. Akala ko ako lang yung nahihirapan, hindi naman kasi halata sayo kapag naglalabas ako ng sama ng loob."

"Jeonghan, are you for real? Read the room! Sa alam ko ha, utak sa ulo ang ginagamit pag nag iisip. Hindi yung ulo dyan sa baba. Utak sa ulo ang ginagamit pag nagd-desisyon." Kristine's head was about to explode, she's too annoyed to talk to Jeonghan especially with this topic. It's a bit sensitive for her, because it took her years, Jeonghan has been in her life for years. Jeonghan has played a big part in Kristine's life. She was with him the past 6 years and this might be their last.

"I'm sorry."

"Jeonghan malamang kailangan kong maging malakas para sayo kasi ikaw nga yung malungkot diba? Ako na nga nag aadjust diba? Jeonghan naman, maging considerate ka naman sa pakiramdam ng iba. Sa pakiramdam ko. Alam mo ba kung gaano kasakit makita na inaalagaan mo yung ibang tao? Na iniisip mo yung nararamdaman nila kahit sa sandaling panahon lang? Paano naman ako, Jeonghan? Kailan mo ba ako naisip tawagan para tanungin kung okay lang ako? Kung kumain man lang ba ako? Very simple words and very commonly used phrases na yan pero that makes someone feel better even after a long day. That could make my day better."

"Tine, I’m in love with you."

"Out of nowhere? You sure about that? Alam kong kailangan mo ako pero di ako sigurado dyan sa sinasabi mong mahal mo ako. Ilang taon na tayong magkaibigan, Jeonghan. Lagi nalang tayong ganito. Mags-sorry ka, magsasabi ka ng mga salitang makakapagpalambot sakin, pinapatawad kita. Tapos balik ulit sa simula tapos sa dulo Paulit-ulit nalang ba tayo? So feeling mo, kapag sinabi mong inlove ka sakin, mahal mo ako, maaayos natin to? So what? You’re gonna tell me those heartwarming words para bumalik tayo sa dati? Sorry, Jeonghan but things won't always go your way."

"Kristine, don’t do this. I'll fix this. We can do this I swear I change, I will change f-" and Kristine cut him off.

"Change? Change ng tatakbuhan? Magpapalit ka ng tatakbuhan mo hahanap ka ng ibang matatawagan pag may kailangan ka? Change ka naman ng kaibigang sasaktan? Anong change? Sige sabihin mo sakin." she couldn't look at Jeonghan because she was so close to crying already.

"I will change for you. Sabi ko sayo I'll fix this for us." Kristine looked at him again, but with anger evident in her eyes.

“Jeonghan, do you hear yourself? You don't just change for anyone. You should never change para sa isang tao. Paano kung ayaw na niya sayo? Edi, sayang pagbabago mo? Tsaka, anong us? Wala namang ' _us_ '. Wala namang tayo. Bestfriends nga lang tayo diba? Niloloko mo lang sarili mo. Alam mo, wala na tong patutunguhan. Uuwi na ako."

"Hatid na kita sainyo." Jeonghan offered to bring Kristine home for that night.

"No. Jeonghan? Do me a favor? Give me some space. Dyan ka naman magaling. You know very much that I support you in doing something you're really good at. Pagpatuloy mo yan. Cheer pa kita. And. Don't. Follow. Me." she looked at Jeonghan straight in the eyes, and he gave up it right away.

He did not follow her, but instead, he called his other bestfriend. Seungcheol. Luckily, he picked up after the second ring, so it was pretty quick, even though it's already late. He asked Seungcheol to hang out with him in a bar. Seuncheol said 'no' at first, but when Jeonghan said that he'll be paying, Jeonghan heard him from the other line that he was rushing to pick up his car keys and asked him where he is. He had no one to call because the person that he runs to when things were not okay is now the reason why he is not okay.

After ten minutes, Seungcheol arrived at where Jeonghan was. He was on the ground, he was beside the sidewalk. His eyes looked tired, and his body had no intentions of standing up. He looked broken. He looked like he was left alone. But he was. He was left alone by Kristine after their 'fight'.

Seungcheol helped him stand up, "Jeonghan, tayo na. Nilalangaw ka na, tanga. Tara na dun nalang natin yan sa kotse pag usapan. Saan mo ba gustong pumunta?". and finally, Jeonghan stood up, but he was still looking at nothing. He didn't even bother to look at Seungcheol, but deep inside he is kind of comforted with someone beside him. "Kahit saan. Basta ilayo mo ako sa lugar na 'to. Ayoko na bumalik dito."

And Seungcheol did exactly what Jeonghan wanted. They left the place right away, and Jeonghan sat beside him. After 10 minutes, they reached the bar. Jeonghan sat on the first chair that he saw upon entering the place. After ordering some drinks, he finally asked Jeonghan about what's going on with him and why he's not with Kristine. He's used to seeing them together, but now they are not. Jeonghan is alone.

"Ginamit ko pala siya, Cheol. Hindi ko alam. Ngayon ko lang naisip kung kailan susuko na siya. Wait, correction. Kung kailan sumuko na siya. Tonight's probably the last night na magkikita kami ni Kristine, Cheol. Nasaktan ko yung bestfriend ko ng hindi ko alam, hindi ko alam paano ako nakatagal sa ganun. 6? 6 years? Hindi ko alam paano niya ako natiis, ilang taon na pala siyang nahihirapan dahil sa akin. Pero inuna niya parin ako. Inuna niya parin ako kasi malungkot ako eh. Kasi mag-isa ako. Ni hindi ko man lang naisip na baka pati siya nasasaktan rin pala pero inuna niya parin ako. I don't want to lose her, Cheol. I really don't"

"Let her go, Jeonghan. Let her breathe. Gago ka pala eh. Ginamit mo yung tao? Di mo ba minahal yun? Ginago mo, ginamit mo ng ilang taon ulit? 6 years? 6 fucking years Jeonghan napakagago mo. I don’t want to tolerate your bullshit and sorry to break it to you, pero your one and only bestfriend is turning her back to you. What's good?"

"Wait, one and only bestfriend? So ano ka?" he looked at Seungcheol with disbelief.

"Syempre bestfriend mo rin, tanga. pero iba yung relationship natin sa kung anong meron kayo, Han. Iba yun. There's something na meron kayo na wala tayo and that's probably the most special thing about it. Oo, emotional din naman tayong mga lalaki, nahihirapan din naman tayo. Pero alam naman niya siguro yun. Nagdadrama ka nga sakanya palagi diba? And knowing Kristine? She’s smart and I know she knows that. At ayun na nga yung point, alam niyang nahihirapan din naman tayo. Pero may mga lalaking katulad mo, gago. Nag eenjoy ka bang sinira’t ginamit mo siya for all these years? Let me tell you this, I’ll be here with you until you’re okay, only until you realize your stupid ‘mistake’. I’ll help you realize how stupid you are."

"Hoy. Ang sakit na nung stupid ah."

"Masakit? So yung ginawa mo sakanya, hindi masakit? Alam mo, ang tanga tanga _tanga_ mo." putting an emphasis on the last 'tanga' to make it hurt more. And it did.

"Alam mo dapat di ka nasasaktan dyan eh. Dapat inaamin mo yan. Lahat naman tayo tanga in our own ways, lahat naman tayo may sariling katangahan, kahinaan, lahat naman tayo nagkakamali. Pero alam mo hindi na 'mistake' yang ginagawa mo. Alam mo kung bakit? Kasi aware kang ginagawa mo. Paulit-ulit mong ginagawa. Aware ka na ginagamit mo siya, at ang malala, aware din siya sa ginagawa mo pero hinahayaan ka niya kasi nahihirapan ka. Kasi she wants to help you. Ikaw yung selfish, siya yung selfless. Let me remind you. Hindi lang sa romantic relationships kailangan mag give-and-take, Jeonghan. Kahit sa friendship. Hindi pwedeng siya lang yung selfless. Hindi pwedeng siya lang yung laging nagbibigay. Naiinis ako sayo, napakaunfair mo. Kung sa akin mo gawin yun okay lang naman sakin yun pero tol naman. Babae yan. Para mo naring sinaktan nanay mo pag nananakit ka ng babae. Your mom is very important to you right? Do you want to see her be in this kind of pain? What if sakanya yan ginawa? You'd probably be so mad too."

While Seungcheol was ranting about Jeonghan's 'mistakes', he finished the glass of beer that he was drinking. Jeonghan was quiet, and he was staring at nothing. When he spoke, Seungcheol choked on the food that he was eating.

"Cheol. Minahal ko siya." and he started sobbing again. He was crying loudly at the bar and Seungcheol was already asking him to stop. He thought, Jeonghan might have drank a lot more alcohol than usual. So he offered to bring Jeonghan home.

"Ha? What are you saying? You're drunk already. Bumaba na ba alcohol tolerance mo ngayon? Come na, I'll take you home. Where do you live now? Doon parin ba?" Seungcheol started packing his things but Jeonghan stopped him from doing so.

"Sinagot ko lang yung tanong mo kanina. Tinanong mo ako kung minahal ko man lang siya diba? Minahal ko siya, Cheol. Minahal ko siya. Ilang beses ko bang kailangan sabihin yun? Ilang beses ko bang ide-deny yun? Kaibigan ko yun, ayokong mahulog sa kaibigan ko. Ayokong makasakit ng kaibigan. Pero you know why I did that? You wanna know why I only contact her when I need her? When I'm only sad? When I'm only tired? When I only wanted to see her?" Jeonghan was starting to share more of his thoughts and Seungcheol just looked at him, gesturing him to continue.

"Kasi I know na siya lang makakapagpasaya sa akin, siya lang makakapagcomfort sa akin. Sakanya lang ako titiklop, Cheol. Kahit pigilan mo ko makipagsuntukan di ako papalag sayo. Pero pag ako pinigilan niya, titigil ako. Di ko alam kung alam mo pero, siya lang nakakapagpagaan ng loob ko. Siya lang nakakapagbigay ng lakas sa akin. Pakiramdam ko kasi, if I meet her more often or kapag dalawa nalang kami, baka mahulog ako ulit sakanya. But that's very contradicting to whatever I said earlier, na ayaw kong makasakit ng kaibigan. Kasi sinaktan ko na siya. At patuloy ko parin siyang sinasaktan." Jeonghan confessed.

"Kaya ganyan, hindi mo man lang naisip yung nararamdaman nung tao?"

"Naisip ko naman, Cheol. Pero nung huli na. Nung narealize ko na tapos na." and Jeonghan continued to cry. Seungcheol got up and told him to stay for a while. He will get him water. When he got back, Jeonghan was on his phone, he looked like he just texted someone. He texted Kristine. He was drunk texting Kristine to be specific. Seungcheol wanted to stop Jeonghan from doing so, but he already sent all of it. Seungcheol couldn't stop him.

"Cheol, alam kong nasaktan ko siya, big time. Pero alam mo kung anong masakit para sakin? Minahal niya ako, minahal ko siya, pero hindi man lang kami nagsabay. Hindi man lang nakisama yung feelings namin? Minahal niya ako 2 years after kong mabura yung mga nararamdaman ko para sakanya. Kung kailan sinabi ko na sa sarili ko na ayaw ko na siyang mahalin na may halong malisya. Gusto ko nalang siyang iappreciate. Napakadaya."

"Cheol, I don't deserve her. Gaya ng sabi mo kanina, gago ako. Tanga ako. Pero sakanya lang ako nagiging tanga. Nakakaguilty na lahat ng maling desisyon ko sa buhay, laging tungkol sakanya. Napakabait niyang tao, napakaganda, napakatalino, para na siyang anghel sa paningin ko pero ginago ko siya."

After a few more drinks, someone came up on their table and looked like someone they knew. It was Kristine. Jeonghan texted her to pick him up while Seungcheol got him water. He texted her in secret. But why did he ask Kristine to pick him up when he was with Seungcheol? He probably made an excuse so he can see her again. For the _last_ time.

"Kristine? Anong ginagawa mo dito?" Seungcheol asked her. Both of them were shocked to meet in that place and in that time.

"Jeonghan texted me to pick him up, pero nandyan ka naman pala so uuwi nalang din ako. He sounded like he's so drunk so I went here right away. Nagsayang pa ako ng oras. _Sobrang sayang_ sa oras." with emphasis on the 'sobrang sayang', Kristine looked at Seungcheol with disgust, and it seemed like she also hated him.

"Kristine, alam kong meron tayong unfinished business before and I'm willing to settle it with you, just help me fix Jeonghan. He's too hurt right now." neither Seungcheol nor Kristine understood what he said. He was probably too nervous to see Kristine in front of her.

"So, anong tingin mo sakin? Hindi hurt? Hindi nasasaktan? Knowing Jeonghan, he's the type to tell stories in detail. He probably told you what happened. Kaya nga nandito siya diba? Kaya nga sayo siya nagpapatulong diba? Hiningi ko ba yung tulong mo nung tinutulungan ko siya? Hindi diba? So wala ako sa lugar para tulungan ka na ayusin siya. Kasi ako rin, sira. Tsaka ikaw? Tutulungan ko? No, thanks."

"Look, I know you still hate me for what I did before, but I only have two questions and one favor to ask you. After this, you won't see me ever again. Ni hindi mo ako mararamdaman, maaamoy, makikita. Just this one question and favor. For Jeonghan." Kristine did not have any more businesses to deal with Seungcheol and she just wants this to stop. So she agreed.

"Mahal mo pa ba siya?" Seungcheol used a straightforward approach because they were all tired and they need to go home. "Okay, the next question?" she dodged the first question, she refused to answer.

"Balak mo na ba siyang iwan? Will this be the last night that you'll be with him?"

"What's your favor? Let's discuss your favor first." Kristine seemed to be shocked at his questions. But his favor was even harder to answer.

"If yes, you'll come with us and ihahatid natin siya pauwi. You will talk to him in the car, you'll tell him things you weren't able say earlier and if there were things na you want to say but you don't want him to hear. You know Jeonghan too well, he doesn't remember things the next day kapag lasing na lasing siya."

"And he tends to say things that he really mean when he's drunk. Yes, I know. I know that too well."

"If no, I'll take him home. I won't even tell him you went here. So ano?"

"Where's your car?" Kristine implicitly answered Seungcheol's questions.

"Alright, ikaw sa right side, ako sa left. Hold him tight. Baka huling beses mo na siyang mahawakan. Just saying." she glared at him. She rolled her eyes, she was annoyed at him.

They went to Seungcheol's car, and they put Jeonghan on the backseat. Kristine was about to sit infront, but there were too much things. So she sat beside Jeonghan at the back. Seungcheol started driving, and Jeonghan woke up. But he was still drunk. His eyes were fighting against the tiredness that he was feeling, but he saw Kristine beside him. He straightened up in an instant.

"Oh, Kristine! I missed you. Why are you here? Did you pick me up? Did you really come when I told you to come? Akala ko ba pagod ka na sakin? Akala ko ba nasaktan kita? Pero bakit isang text ko lang, pumunta ka agad? Tsaka ikaw? In the same car as Cheol? Weird." and Kristine didn't say anything and he just let him be.

After saying those, Jeonghan moved closer to Kristine. He put his head on her shoulders, and he entwined her hands in his. "You wanna know something? Feel ko huling beses na nating magkikita. Nafefeel ko lang. I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you everything I didn't say. Plus, I'm drunk. I won't remember any of these tomorrow. Less pain." he held her hands and looked at her eyes. Her eyes were sad. Her eyes was his favorite part of Kristine's face. And it hurts because little did Jeonghan know, it will be the last time he'll see them in person.

"I'm sorry. I know I was wrong. I know what I did was wrong. I did all of those to protect me. To protect my feelings. I didn't think of protecting yours, because I was too busy protecting mine. Two years prior to that lunch you told me about earlier? I liked you. More than a friend. As time passed by, I loved you and I kept it kasi alam kong hindi mo naman ako mamahalin pabalik. I'm not your type of guy. And that's fine with me. I didn't get to hang out with you alone kasi I was scared. I was scared na may feelings would eat me up. Still, it didn't cross my mind na you have your feelings too. I just want you to know that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. It will sound contradicting kasi I hurt you so much, pero sino bang nagmamahal ang hindi nasaktan? Yes, you heard me right. You're quiet right now but I know you heard me. Mahal naman kita, natatakot lang talaga ako. Atsaka, hindi mo ako deserve, I don't want you to end up with someone like me. I want you to be with someone who will treat you right. Not what I did. For the last time, can I ask for a favor? Pagbigyan mo na ako dito." Kristine was also crying, and it was odd. In front of Jeonghan and Seungcheol. she said, "Yes?" and still managed to smile.

"Can you tell me you love me? Yung present tense sana. Even if you don't mean it. I just want to hear it from you atleast once. Kahit lasing ako, kahit sure akong hindi ko to matatandaan bukas." Jeonghan looked at her weakly.

Kristine didn't hesitate, she said it right away. "Mahal kita." and they reached his place. It was their final destination. She helped Seungcheol bring him to inside his condo, and they left him there. Kristine got him water, got him clothes, and wrapped him in a blanket. She also hugged him tight, and he hugged her back tighter. They didn't want to let each other go, but they had to. After Seungcheol and Kristine went out, they heard Jeonghan crying out loud, and it was so painful for Kristine to hear.

When they went out, Seungcheol asked Kristine. "Minahal mo lang ba talaga siya? Past tense?"

"San naman galing yang tanong yan?"

"Iba yung tunog ng pagkasabi mo kanina na mahal mo siya. Galing sa puso. You meant it with your whole heart no? And both of you were crying. Those were real tears. "

"Malamang? Walang actor samin to fake a cry out. What the hell?"

"Just answer me."

"Mahal parin. Bye uuwi na ko. Don't even bother asking na ihatid ako baka itulak kita dyan sa sahig."

The next day, Jeonghan woke up. His head was aching, he could not remember how he got home, but he remembered seeing Kristine for the last time. He looked over the bedside, and saw a medicine with a note that says "Don't forget to drink your medicine. Freshen up. Get well soon. PS: Thank you for everything and I'm sorry." it was from Kristine.

'I hope you're well. I'll miss you.'


End file.
